Auf Flanderns Feldern blüht der Mohn
by whathobertie
Summary: Er hat getötet und andere haben es auch getan. Gen, Charakterstudie/Drama, Spoiler für 6x04, Prompt: Weapon.


**TITEL:** Auf Flanderns Feldern blüht der Mohn**  
GENRE: **Charakterstudie/Drama**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, John House, Chase**  
PAIRING:** Gen**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** Spoiler für 6x04**  
WÖRTER:** 750 Wörter**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Er hat getötet und andere haben es auch getan.**  
ANMERKUNG: **100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #032: Weapon

* * *

**01 | Der Vater**

"Hast du—", beginnt er und hält dann doch wieder inne, weil es keine Frage ist, die so einfach über die von der neuerlichen Kälte leicht aufgesprungenen Lippen kommt. Schon gar nicht, wenn man die Antwort darauf fürchtet. "Hast du je jemanden getötet?"

"Ja, Sohn", sagt er völlig ruhig mit einer unterschwelligen Kälte, die zu dem beißenden Winter mit seinem schneidenden Wind und dem an der Oberfläche hart gefrorenen Schnee draußen vor der Tür passt. Dann blättert er weiter und liest die Seite mit den Todesanzeigen, voller Namen, die er wahrscheinlich nicht kennt, weil sie drei erst seit ein paar Wochen hier sind.

Greg schluckt. Er studiert die verschnörkelte Uhr an der Wand, die unaufhörlich tickt, mit einem Turnus der Beharrlichkeit, der ihn letzten Endes doch wieder nur an seinen Vater erinnert. "Wie hat es sich angefühlt?", will er leise wissen.

"Ein Mann muss tun, was er zu tun hat, Sohn."

Was er wohl sagen will, ist, dass es keinen Platz für Gefühle gibt.

* * *

**02 | Der Hase**

Er hat ihn getötet. Er ist tot. Vergangen, versiegt, verschieden.

Vorsichtig und von einem kleinen Schauer des Ekels geschüttelt, hebt er ihn am Genick nach oben und sieht in die leeren, tiefschwarzen Augen. Er kann sich selbst darin sehen.

"Guter Schuss, Junge", sagt sein Vater anerkennend und klopft ihm auf die Schulter, sodass das leblose Tier in seiner Hand noch von ein paar letzten Zuckungen durchfahren wird.

"Was jetzt?"

"Hasenbraten. Deine Mutter wird sich freuen."

Er macht sich schon wieder auf den Weg, während Greg einfach nur dasteht, die Waffe in der einen Hand, das noch warme Tier in der anderen. Ein wenig laues Blut rinnt über seine Haut.

Er hat getötet.

* * *

**03 | Der Abtrünnige**

"Was machst du da?", will sein Vater wissen, die Stimme schon ganz und gar von Vorwurf durchflutet, bevor er auch nur eine Erklärung gehört hat.

"Ich versage", antwortet Greg betont gelassen und dreht sich dann nach ein paar Sekunden um, den Blick eisern auf ihn gerichtet. "Das ist es doch, was du hören willst."

"Kein Sohn sollte so mit seinem Vater sprechen." Die Strenge seiner Stimme lässt die Temperatur im Raum unverzüglich um ein paar Grad sinken.

"Kein Vater sollte von seinem Sohn solch eine Entscheidung erwarten." Er wird seinem Blick standhalten, nicht loslassen, nicht verlieren. Er ist nicht mehr der, der Angst vor ihm hat, weil jetzt er es ist, der körperlich überlegen ist.

"Die Army bietet die besten Perspektiven. Solch eine Chance wirft man nicht einfach weg."

"Du kennst gar keine anderen Perspektiven." Greg dreht sich wieder um, zurück zu seinem Koffer, den er halbherzig mit ein paar Sachen füllt. Der Duft des Frischgewaschenen erinnert ihn daran, dass er all dies noch irgendwie seiner Mutter beibringen muss.

"Und jetzt?"

"Jetzt mach ich, was ich will", sagt er und hat eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, weiß wie es sich anfühlen soll. Aber das wird sein Vater nicht verstehen.

Es ist schade um die guten Zeiten, die sie zusammen hatten; als es das aufregendste der Welt war, in einem vom Mond beleuchteten fernen Land zu sitzen, eingeflogene Marshmallows über dem selbstentzündetem Feuer zu rösten und seinen faszinierenden Erinnerungen zu lauschen.

* * *

**04 | Der Patient**

"Töten Sie mich", haucht seine Stimme kraft- und hilflos, doch seine Hand klammert sich fest und verzweifelt um seinen Arm, sodass mehrere weiße Abdrücke darauf zurückbleiben.

Das kleine Rädchen der Infusion ist so nah, doch im Moment ist nah noch zu fern für ihn.

"Nein", entgegnet House willensstark und denkt an Vorlesungen, die noch gar nicht so lange her sind. "Irgendwann vielleicht."

Irgendwann wird für ihn zu spät sein, aber seinen Wunsch hat er bis dahin ohnehin bekommen. So oder so.

* * *

**05 | Der Diktator**

House schaut durch das Glas hindurch, das seine Welt im Moment von der anderen trennt und Diesseits und Jenseits doch so gekonnt verschmelzen lässt.

Der Schatten seines Gewissens läuft Chase hinterher, als er den Raum einmal durchkreuzt und dabei versucht, seinen Blick nicht von dem verhängnisvollen Bett zu lösen, ganz so als wolle er sich damit nicht heilen, sondern noch mehr bestrafen. Nur so kann es überhaupt passieren, dass er House nicht bemerkt, der dieses eigenartige Schauspiel beobachtet.

Am Bett angekommen, berührt Chase mit den Spitzen seiner Finger die Bettdecke, die schon längst nicht mehr dieselbe ist.

Er hat getötet.

House ist sich sicher, wenn er ihn fragen würde, wie es sich angefühlt hat, wäre die Antwort nicht so eiskalt, wie der Winter in Maine es damals war.

**ENDE**


End file.
